This document relates to information presentation.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources, including web pages for particular topics, reviews of products and/or services, news articles, editorials and blogs. The authors of these resources can express their opinions and/or views related to a myriad of topics such a product and/or service, politics, political candidates, fashion, design, etc. For example, an author can create a blog entry supporting a political candidate and express their praise in the candidate's position regarding fiscal matters or social issues. As another example, authors can create a restaurant review on a blog or on an online review website and provide their opinions of the restaurant using a numerical rating (e.g., three out of five stars), a letter grade (e.g., A+) and/or a description of their dining experience to indicate their satisfaction with the restaurant.